Alone
by fantasydreamer000
Summary: In an Utopian Society called Verciny, the government gives away 20 babies a year to a secret organization called Mors. The sacrifices lived in the labs their whole life and didn't know anything about the outside world or why they were tested. However all the subjects died only Miku, who was left alone with experiments with no reason to live. Will she survive or die like the rest?


Chapt 1: Just Another Day

Jessica's whole body was shaking as fear sat right next to her smiling, as she quickly swallowed her drugs and rested on the raw ground cement surface. Her hands became bloodstained from constantly biting them. She played with her hair and questions were floating through her mind. Why was she still being used as an experiment? All the others were already tossed away, yet the Mors is still forcing her to be their guinea pig. When will she be thrown away like the rest? Jessica didn't have any motive to live or anyone who cherished her, so death didn't seem that frightening. She gripped hard to darkness while yearning that death would approach faster. The only question she had now been: What will happen to her after she's dead? The dear matured and sat on Jessica's shoulders; Jessica could feel the heaviness of it. She tried to sleep, treasuring the little moment of pleasure she will get in her dreams.

Nevertheless, flashing memories of torture haunted her. The ringing in her ears was getting louder and more violent. Before she could get custom to them, she heard screams of her friends dying from experiments. They cried and screamed but they still turned into indescribable beasts. Jessica was anxious and was puzzled, all her thoughts slipped away and the only thing she sought to do was stop it. The pills she swallowed beforehand didn't seem to work and there wasn't any left. Then suddenly she crouched down and blood was coming out of her ears. Jessica then understood, the researchers were still doing experiments on her. She could just imagine them later smiling on amusements if she gave in and let them do whatever they wanted with her. The only way Jessica could resist it was by losing conscious by force or falling asleep. She quickly got up and banged her head against the wall until she felt numb. She thought of their smile of victory turning into the disappointment of another failure as her vision slowly turned black. Another day she counterattacked the scientists, she just kept wondering how long she would have to agonize until she achieves freedom.

The hot rays of the run poured on Jessica's face; horrified she scampered to the corner of the room. The only place that could comfort her was only darkness; she was born in darkness and she wanted to stay there.

_"I like it here,"_ she quietly said to her make-believe friend. The smile on her face glittered only for a moment till she continued.

_"If only the damn humans wouldn't bother me."_ Jessica quickly frowned and saw a spider on the other side of the cell. She quickly crawled there and swallowed the spider completely. At first the spider resisted and tried to crawl out, but Jessica kept her mouth-closed firm. She could feel the spider getting weaker and she could taste raw blood in her mouth. No matter how disgusting it was, Jessica kept biting, her only hope was that it was poisonous.

Hours have passed and she saw no sign of any guards. She spotted a dead mouse beside her, and the rotting fragrance started to make her puke. Jessica quickly snatched the mouse and throwed it outside the cell. The dead mouse continued to lie there until a guard without notice, stepped on it and kicked it into the cell again.

_"Dirty things should stay with filthy people like you, hurry the doctor is calling you,"_ he showed a small grin and turned away while he opened the cell. He quickly wore his gloves and directed a big spit to the little girl. Jessica however didn't care about what the guard did; she wiped off the spit and hurried to put on her lab clothes. Even though she didn't care if someone saw her undressed, she did it to prevent the guard from gazing her body with lust. After she was finished Jessica wore chains and other gears to prevent the subjects from running away or attacking anyone. The guard quickly put Jessica into the cage and told the driver to start moving. The scientists were probably angry about what happened yesterday and undoubtedly punish her, but Jessica could care less. She wasn't going to suck onto them like a leech and listen everything they say like a trained pet. Jessica chuckled as she imagined how irritated the scientists would be with their flushed faces.

It was nighttime and Jessica was being transported to another laboratory. All the windows were locked and security was skintight, it seemed almost impossible to escape. Jessica noticed a small crack on the wall and looked through it, she saw things she had never seen before, except in books. The town looked different then what she was told, her doctor always spoke to her that it was a place full of hopes and dreams. All she could she was slaves being tortured and people starving on the streets while the wealthy nobles were trying to avoid having contact with them. Jessica was surprised: where was all the happy smiles and laughter. At the same time she was guilty of being relieved she wasn't the only one who was suffering because of the government. Jessica regretted that, she hated the world and everyone in it, but she didn't want the innocent to suffer like her. She started to feel numb and decided to stop looking out of the hole.

The road was getting bumpy and Jessica was scared because she was only few minutes away from the laboratory. She peeked into the hole and held her breath. She would rather die than go to the laboratory. Her face was turning red and her body was demanding for oxygen. She breathed in and sighed, she couldn't do it.

_"I've gone through for 10 years, ever since birth this pain and my determination to die is still not strong."_ Jessica sighed afterwards, if this continued, she would have to go through more pain and agony. She punched the wall and the crack became bigger. How was this possible? She was never able to break the wall for years; she could be able to break the wall and escape. However she remembered that she was still in a cage, she wouldn't be able to escape without the guard noticing.

The ride stopped, Jessica could hear the driver and the guard ready to open the door. She got in a fighting position and waited at the right moment to attack. The door slowly opened, but the cage door was kept closed. The guard smiled and the rider hurried and placed the cage on the ground.

_"Did you honestly think you could defeat me?"_ The guard stood tall and showed his muscles.

_"I'm at least 3 feet taller than you, of course you can beat me once you become a monster like your friends later though."_ The guard shrank back to his normal height and tried to scare Jessica. He tried his best to pretend like he was one of Jessica's friends after they turned into monsters. The guard even got the rider to act with him while they laughed to their bones. After he was finished he quickly picked up Jessica's cage and brought it inside the laboratory. The doctor stopped him and he humbly gave Jessica to him. When the guard was gone, Jessica hissed and sent a spit to the doctor. The doctor was surprise, but he put the spit into his mouth.

_"An indirect kiss, too bad it wasn't poisonous."_ He said while swallowing it. The act made Jessica angry, she knew the doctor watched her eat the spider. In fact he was the one who tried to manipulate her in her cell.

_"Did you enjoy looking at me naked all night-"_ Jessica was suddenly smashed onto the ground by the doctor. She was out of her cage now, but her head was too damaged for her to stand. The doctor pulled Jessica's hair harshly and whispered into her ear.

_"If you ever try to do something without my permission, you'll be next to my collection of monsters."_ The Doctor slowly picked up Jessica and threw her into the pool of chemicals after Jessica fainted from his needle. While she was sinking into the chemicals, the acids made her clothes evaporate. The scientists started taking turns doing their experiments on Jessica and the doctor exited the room. He decided to do tests on Jessica's eyes with his new inventions. He only saw her as an object to use for his curiosity.

The only reason the Doctor didn't kill her was because he thought she was useful considering it's illegal to use human experiments. However, the government would give away 20 babies a year to be experimented so the law didn't apply to Jessica. All the 400 children died because there was a disease going among them and the scientists weren't alert until almost everyone died. Since Jessica and some other few had the antibiotics in their blood, they had enough time to be saved. Saved isn't exactly the right word since they were happy that they were going to die and not worry about any more experiments. Nevertheless, the scientists tried to do more experiments on the subjects because of the shortage. In result, all of them turned into beasts during an experiment that would obey your very command. Jessica was afraid of joining her friends and becoming a zombie, she didn't want any more suffering. She just had to wait only 2 more weeks until she would finally exterminated by the doctor.

Jessica woke up but she refused to open her eyes. She was scared that if they knew that she was awake, they would make her do more experiments. So she just kept quiet and started listening to their conversations. Jessica tried her best to hear, but the liquid was hard to listen through. She felt something stab her on the back; they were preparing her for **the** Doctor's experiments. The scientists grabbed their equipment and discussing about what they were planning on doing with her next. The doctor tied Jessica up and the scientists stabbed needles onto different parts of her. After she was prepared, the Doctor took his special needle and put Jessica to sleep.


End file.
